


Field of Innocence

by Ninjam117



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, DnD AU, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Violence, but like dnd violence so blood but not super gorey, demon magic sex, slight kleptoshipping maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjam117/pseuds/Ninjam117
Summary: When something plagues the lands and people start to vanish, mercenaries Yugi and Yami seek to find the truth. Especially when Jou’s sister might be in mortal trouble.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mainstream_Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/gifts).



> unedited version from the Heka zine that is not edited by 4kids.

The evening sun hit the glass of the tavern, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Despite its warmth, the people were uneasy. The streets were going silent with the retreating light. Yugi leaned against the chair, tracing circles around the rim of his glass.

“He’s late,” Yami said, who was polishing his dagger for the fifth time, “Is this job even a job or are we just supposed to sit here for the night?”

“Jou said he’d at least show up. Not sure if he’ll convince anyone to join our cause,” Yugi said, taking a sip. Luckily they hadn’t attracted any attention, which was the usual case when they came into towns. Especially considering how high strung everyone seemed.

The doors opened, and Yugi perked up. Jou was standing there, glancing around. He spotted the two and took one step towards them before being moved out of the way by someone else strutting inside and heading their way. Both Yugi and Yami raised their brows as he took a seat, staring the two down. Jou followed, looking annoyed.

“Hey Jou,” Yugi said with a smile, “You find this place alright?”

“Yeah.  _ I  _ found it easily,” Jou said, then pointed a thumb at the one next to him, “Lord moneybags on the other hand-”

“Can it. We’ve got business to do,” the brunette said, eyes like piercing ice. He stared down the other two, and Yugi couldn’t help but shift in his seat.

“So you two are the mercenaries? The mage and the paladin?” he asked. The two exchanged looks before nodding. The other leaned back.

“You probably know me. I am Seto Kaiba from the eastern providence,” he continued, “I’ve tracked down a certain group into the region, and need your prowess for this task-”

“Yeah yeah they already know the details,” Jou waved him off, “I’ve been with them for weeks! Anyway. Kaiba thinks that the guys he tracked are the ones who took Shizuka.”

Yugi let out a little gasp. He pulled out a mess of scrolls, various maps detailing the areas for other missions they were or had been on. He found one of the region, flattening it out. They all leaned over it.

“So you’re sure it’s the same cultists?” Yami asked. Jou nodded, and pulled out a bit of cloth from his pocket and laid it out on the table.

“They have the same insignia on their armor and clothes as the ones who took her. I have no doubts.”

Yami winced at the symbol on it, dark energy radiated from it. Seto ran his fingers along the map. He stopped at a point outside of the small village.

“Here. My scouts found the cultists gathering here,” he said, “It’s some sort of graveyard. Which means they’re most likely necromancers.”

Yugi pursed his lips. This could make things complicated. Seto stood up.

“We’re planning on raiding tonight,” he said. Yami gasped, and got to his feet.

“Are you insane? Don’t you know what tonight is?”

“I don’t believe in any of that mystic nonsense,” Seto replied. Yami shook his head.

“That’s besides the point,” he glared, “Tonight is a blood moon. That means if these guys are necromancers, then they will wipe us out without even trying!”

“But that also means that tonight might be the last chance we could save Shizuka,” Yugi pointed out, biting his lip in thought. Yami grit his teeth, sinking back into his seat. Seto wrote something down and handed it to them.

“These are the coordinates of where the camp is. Show it to no one,” he said, “Regardless of your choice, we’re going tonight.”

He strolled out the door, ignoring the glares that Yami and Jou were giving him.

“Sorry about that,” Jou sighed, “I thought he’d be more helpful.”

“Yeah. How’d you even find him?” Yami asked, going back to polishing his dagger. Jou grew solemn.

“It’s complicated. But let’s just say our goals align,” he said, then sighed, “I’m going tonight. If what Yugi said is true, I can’t stand by with Shizuka in danger. Not when we’re this close to finding her!”

“You’re right Jou,” Yugi said, looking more intensely down at the map, “We have to act  _ before  _ the blood moon is at full power. At least then we have a chance. Who knows. Maybe this is where all the missing people from the northern fields and arctic deserts have gone.”

Yami stared at him. “You’re serious. We’re going?”

“You can stay if you want. But Jou is right,” Yugi said, “We’re close. As long as we’re careful and got each other’s backs, we’ll come out of this alive.” 

~*~*~*~

They had reached the meeting point by the time the sun had fully set. The light of the evening retreating away. Yugi could feel the unease from the other two, which was understandable. The magic in the air was turning stagnant the closer to the graveyard they came. 

He didn’t want to think they would be going up against necromancers, even with the obvious signs. It just didn’t fit the descriptions of magic that Jou had described the first time they attacked. Hopefully it was just their choice of location. 

The three came up to the camp, a group immediately ambushing them.

“State your business,” one of the guards said. Yami stood in front.

“We’re here with Seto Kaiba. He wants us to help with the raid.”

The guards exchanged looks before nodding. They lowered their weapons, “Follow this way. His lordship has already gone ahead.”

They were led along further into the graveyard. Both Yami and Jou subconsciously moved closer to Yugi. The mage exhaled slowly, trying to keep himself calm and his magic in control. It became harder as they stood in front of some sort of mausoleum. Seto, who was speaking to one of the guards, glanced back at them.

“Here it is,” he said.

“Don’t you think we ought to find another way in that’s not the front door?” Yami asked raising a brow.

“We’ve scouted the whole area. This  _ is _ the only way,” Seto said smugly, then turned to Yugi, “Glad that you decided to join us. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Hold on,” Yami said, holding a hand in front of Yugi, “How come you haven’t been able to open it?”

Seto was quiet, his arms folded together. Yami’s gaze narrowed at him before turning to Yugi.

“We can find another way in. He’s probably just planning on using us instead of going in himself-“

Seto took two strides before standing in front of Yami, looming over. His eyes even more icy and cold than before. Yugi made a move to say something, but Jou put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t make assumptions about my motivations,” Seto hissed, then stood back slightly, “Now. Mage. Open the door so we can get this over with.”

Yugi swallowed, then glanced over at the door. He stepped towards it, noting the runes and markings along the edges. It definitely wasn’t necromancy, not that anyone would be able to tell besides those involved in the magical arts. There was one symbol that didn’t seem to fit, which was some sort of eye motif. It wasn’t the symbol that Jou had mentioned either...

Yugi took a step back and reached into his bag. He pulled out a small book that grew in his palms, the pages flipping by themselves. It landed on the page he needed, and he started to chant. 

The air hummed with life. His hands glowed. The doors shook before dissolving into sand. Yugi pocketed his tome before nodding to the others. Seto turned to the guards.

“No matter what happens. Don’t let anyone who looks suspicious in or out,” he ordered. They all nodded as the four of them went down the darkened steps. Yugi snapped his fingers, lighting the tip of his finger. Anything bigger might alert whoever was waiting for them. 

Yami took the lead, taking cautious steps down the stone staircase. Yugi followed with Jou and Seto close behind. Once they got to the bottom, the hallways opened up to a cold corridor. Yugi wrinkled his nose at the damp smell of mold and death. 

“Which way?” Yami asked. Yugi looked around, noticing the dust and dirt more settled in some halls than others. He made a motion. They continued to creep along, then stopped when they spotted a torch light heading their way. They cursed and backtracked, then halted when another torch came their way. Yugi and Yami both made little silent signals to each other on which way to go.

Before they could, Jou took out his sword and charged down the hall with a shout. There was a sound of scuffling, and the torch on the other side came quicker. Yami groaned before taking out a sword and a whip.

“Go with Kaiba and find everyone!” he said before flicking his wrist down the hall just as someone came around. The whip snapped at their face and they flopped back with a pained shout. Yugi hurried and jumped over them, Seto on his heels as they back tracked to the main hall.

“This way!” he said, taking the lead and hurrying as the sound of Jou and Yami’s fight could be heard. More torches came their way and he was tugged into another hall. Seto held him close as more guards came running. Yugi couldn’t help but notice how Seto’s cologne smelt of patchouli. 

He swallowed a bit when Seto leaned to look around the corner before loosening his grasp. He motioned to Yugi, “I think we’re getting close.”

They wandered out, staying vigilant as they crept more along the halls. Yugi paused when he noticed light, but continued when it didn’t move like before. The two entered a large circular room with torches all along the pillars. There were groups of cloaked figures arranged around some sort of magic circle, shackles around their wrists and ankles. Yugi squinted, trying to read out the runes. There was a gasp in the room.

“Seto!”

Yugi jumped at the voice, eyes darting around to find any guards. Seto ran from his side towards one of the figures. He took them into his arms, his frame seeming to shake.

“Mokuba. Are you alright?” Seto asked, his voice wavering before filling with anger, “If they did anything to-”

Yugi ran closer, noticing that Seto was talking to a boy with unkept long black hair. His dark eyes brimming with tears.

“I’m alright. I’m. I’m fine,” he mumbled, the smile on his face that was caked with grime. Seto immediately went for the lock, trying to pick it. Yugi glanced around, unable to see any sign of Shizuka. 

He blinked, realizing that the ones imprisoned were children. Most seemed to be unconscious, the few who were somewhat lucid stirring somewhat. Yugi’s eyes then landed on the magic circle they surrounded. He gasped as soon as he saw it.

“ _ Are you impressed mage?” _

Yugi quickly looked to the side, someone coming out from the shadows of a hall. He took a stance in front of Seto. The fight in him was lost when he caught sight of the figure being dragged along.

“Shizuka!”

The girl gasped, looking up to the other. The man leading took a firmer hold of the shackles on her wrists, tugging her forward as she gasped in pain. He looked to Yugi with a darkened gaze.

“You’ve been following us for far too long!” he said, “Too bad it was all for naught!”

He pulled out a dagger, which was carved with symbols. He poised it at Shizuka.

“You move one bit and I’ll kill the girl,” he ordered. Yugi grit his teeth, then stood straight. The cultist grinned, walking forward. Seto kept Mokuba in his grasp, unable to get the cuffs off. 

“You probably thought that you were being clever coming in before the full power of the blood moon, but that matters not,” he said, “You won’t stop us from drawing out the entrance into the other realm!”

He suddenly tossed Shizuka to the side and charged at Yugi. Yugi jumped out of the way, tripping when another swing came at him. He felt the magic amplifying under his hands and saw a glow come from the floor. He gasped, realizing he had ended up against the magic circle. Before he could stand, a dagger stabbed down into his cloak and a body jumped atop his.

The cultist growled down at him, “You’re not intervening this time-” 

Instantly, he was yanked off. Yugi turned and saw Shizuka had wound the loose chains of the shackles around the cultist’s neck, tugging him off Yugi. 

"Run Yugi-" Shizuka cried as the cultist swept her feet and slammed her into the floor. She gasped before falling limp. 

The cultist jumped back, chanting quickly as the light started to get brighter and the magic hummed louder. Yugi tugged at his cloak, hooking it off and jumped towards Shizuka just as the light fully enveloped the two.

“Yugi!” Seto called out as smoke exploded into the room. As it cleared, he could see Yugi had managed to pull himself and Shizuka out of the circle's edges. 

In the middle was a shadowed form. It stood, long tresses of silver running down to its back while black leather clung to its pale body. As the smoke cleared, the appearance seemed to become more human, but both Yugi and Seto could tell what they were.

“Oh demon of the blood moon!” The cultist said, offering an extended hand, “Please. I offer you these lives in exchange for your power! We wish to open the gate to the spirit realm!”

Sharp crimson eyes trailed through the room. Yugi stiffened under the gaze while Seto stayed still. The eyes wandered to the captives.

“This is what you offer?”the demon asked, fangs peeking out from red lips. 

“Of course! Only the innocent can satisfy does it n-“

His voice was silenced immediately, the demon launching itself at him and digging its teeth into his neck. The demon pulled away a chunk of flesh, blood arcing in the air. The cultist let out a garbled noise, flopping to the ground. The demon chuckled as it floated back to the ground.

“What fools. Don’t even bother to get the summon right,” it said, blood dripping down its chin and neck. It looked over to Yugi still on the ground. He flinched before guarding over Shizuka.

“Relax mage. I’ve had my fill,” it said, flicking its wrist. The shackles around everyone’s wrists and ankles turned to ash. Mokuba gave a little gasp before hugging Seto fully. Seto kept his eyes on the demon as it shrugged.

Its lips curled again when it looked to Yugi. Yugi let out a gasp as his body was pulled into the air by an invisible force. He struggled against it as he was pulled towards the demon.

Footsteps came from the hall, both Yami and Jou appearing. The demon paid them no attention, now stepping closer and examining Yugi.

“Hmm… I suppose this will sustain me in this mortal plane for a little while at least,” it hummed. Before Yugi could give a retort, the demon leaned forward and kissed his lips.

Yugi let out a muffled gasp, the demon running its tongue along his teeth and through his lips. He felt his cheeks heat up, the warm red lips soft against his own. He gagged a little at the taste of iron. 

Suddenly, the force holding him loosened, his feet landing back on the floor. When the demon pulled away, Yugi couldn’t help but gasp with want. The demon licked its lips.

“I’m sure we’ll see each other again!”

With that, the demon’s form vanished like paper being singed away. Yugi stood there, blinking dumbly. He heard Jou call out to Shizuka.

As he turned on his heel, the whole world seemed to keep spinning. Until he had somehow ended up on the floor, Yami running towards him as everything faded into shadows.

~*~*~*~

The warmth of fire seemed to enclose him. Yugi sighed, turning over in what felt like an embrace, a hand carding through his hair. The image of silver fluttered in his sight.

He gasped, his body flinging up. As he caught his breath, Yugi could see he was in a simple room on a bed. Mighty comfy bed at that.

“Aibou. You alright?”

Yugi looked to his side. Yami was sitting there in a chair at the bedside. Yugi sighed in relief.

“Y-yeah,” he said, “Where are we?”

“An inn. You won’t believe which one either,” Yami said, “You know that little rinky dink place that we passed by to get into town?”

Yugi nodded.

“Well. Turns out as soon as he caught sight of it, Kaiba had bought the whole place and renovated the hell out of it.”

Yugi raised a brow. Just what kind of a lord was Kaiba? Yami pulled a pouch out from his pocket. Yugi swallowed at how fat it jiggled with coin.

“Is that-“

“Yup. Our generous pay from Kaiba,” Yami smirked, “the town wanted to pay us but didn’t have a lot. So he offered to give us something on their behalf.”

Yugi couldn’t help but smile giddily. At least they were paid. Yami set the pouch back, expression now serious.

“There’s something else,” Yami said, “I had to look into it, but that demon didn’t match any of the descriptions of the usual other world creatures. It might’ve been something else.”

“That would explain why it didn’t kill anyone except the cultist,” Yugi said, then blushed at the thought of the kiss. He shook his head quickly. Yami leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

“I guess that means we’re done with this job,” he said, “though still no leads for Miss Ishizu and her job-“

“I want to find the demon.”

Yami blinked. Yugi gripped the blanket.

“There’s. I can’t explain it,” he mumbled, “but. There’s something off about it. It wasn’t a demon, and it wasn’t evil. What kind of creature would be summoned like that during a blood moon?”

Yami pursed his lips, crossing his arms with a hum. He sighed, “I probably can’t convince you otherwise.”

“Nope.”

Yami sighed again, then quirked a smile. “Fine. I guess we're off to go monster hunting!”

Yugi threw his arms around the other with a laugh, tugging him on the bed with a kiss. 

~*~*~*~

The flames arose even hotter than before. Bakura loved having the rich feeling of magic running through his veins again. That little mage had more magic than he knew. He let the fires burn for a brief moment longer before being drawn towards a new source. He was being summoned twice that night.

As the smoke cleared, he looked around the small hut, noting the runes and books that were strewn about, along with half eaten plates of food. Someone needed to do some housekeeping. His carmine eyes landed on the one standing in front of him.

White hair was sticking out from a low ponytail, turquoise eyes were staring determinedly at him. The young man set down the tome he held, but kept the blade in his other hand close.

“So who dares to summon me?” Bakura hissed out, eyes trailing up and down the other, “You have guts to summon a demon during the blood moon-”

The young man sliced his palm open without hesitation. Bakura raised a brow when he held it out for him to take.

“Don’t play games. You’re no demon,” he said, eyes calm, “You’re a patron spirit. Once a human before you were killed in the massacre of Kul Elna.”

Bakura smirked. Seems the little human did his homework. He floated upwards away from the floor, looming higher as he leaned over the other. The shadows crept along the walls and floors.

“Sure. Let’s go with that,” Bakura purred, “And I can see you want to make a pact. And what could you possibly want that would interest me? I’m quite busy myself, needing to find-”

“It’s my sister.”

Bakura paused. The other’s eyes fell a bit, but looked back up with determination.

“I need to find my sister,” he said, “She was. I don’t know where she is. A month ago something came in the night… And I need your help. So please. Make this pact with me and I will help you in your endeavors in this realm for a year.”

Bakura exhaled slowly, sinking back to the ground. Shit. This kid  _ really _ did his homework. He sliced his hand open with a claw and took a hold of the other’s extended hand. Magic rippled through them both.

“Fine. I accept your terms,” he said, “You may call me Bakura. And who is it that I’m speaking to? Or should I just call you brat?- Mph!”

Bakura was suddenly tugged forward into a kiss. A hand wound into his coarse hair, and he felt magic tingling in his lips. When they pulled away, he had gone weak in the knees. The other had rouge stained cheeks and eyes that shone like aquamarines in the dawn’s light.

“Call me Ryou.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swiggity swooty ahead is some booty

Bakura pushed Ryou down against a table. The human eagerly hiked himself up more as their lips stayed together, fervently slipping against one another.

“You seem quick to get this over with,” Bakura leered, dipping his claws along into the other’s shirt. Bakura licked at the warm flesh. Ryou blushed as he fully took the garment off.

“W-Well. You’re the spirit deity of fertility right? Isn’t this how you make your deals?”

Bakura laughed at that. Humans were so amusing. He leaned closer, placing kisses up along Ryou’s neck.

“Sure. But that’s not quite what it is that we need,” he said with a pur, “Spirits need life essence to stay rooted in the human realm. Magical energy. Physical energy. It’s all the same to us. As long as it’s not from another spirit.”

Ryou suddenly reached over and grabbed a book from under a stack along with a quill. The books toppled to the floor as he wrote something quickly. Bakura raised a brow.

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Research. Might as well now that we’re here,” Ryou replied, peeking over the book, “So if a human made a deal with another spirit does that also not count? Or is it like-AH!”

Bakura tugged the other’s pants off in one wide move and swallowed Ryou’s cock down. He leered at Ryou, who gripped the quill pen so tightly it snapped. Bakura hiked Ryou’s legs onto his shoulders, watching as the human tossed his head side to side with loud moans. His hair splayed over the table, cheeks a rich color against his pale skin. Ryou shifted the book and broken pen off to the side the best he could, wrapping his legs around Bakura’s neck.

The spirit slid up and down, his forked tongue gliding along the other’s cock. When he eased up off it, he kissed the tip before moving up to the other’s stomach and chest. He could feel Ryo’s energy vibrating through his body, wanting release.

The pact Bakura made with Ryou and the magic he stole just a moment ago from that other little mage was probably way more than necessary for the moment. He rose a little, admiring the other’s slow panting form. Ryou glanced up with half lidded eyes.

“S-Something the matter?” he asked breathily. Bakura smirked, noting the dark circles under the other’s eyes.

“Just thinking about how to proceed,” he said, then hovered his face closer, “Normally, I would want you to offer your essence to me, but obviously that just might take the last of your energy from the looks of it. Last thing I need is for you to fall asleep for the next week or so.”

Bakura sighed as he propped himself up a bit on his arms, “And just when I thought I’d get some good dick tonight. You probably need it more.”

Ryou blinked, eyes widening when Bakura hiked his calves up onto the spirit’s shoulders.

“H-Hang on!” Ryou said, watching as the other started to shift the fabric around his waist, “You can’t just suck me off and shove you dick inside that’s rude.”

Bakura held back a laugh. Oh. He wanted to keep this one.

“Relax,” He said, “Literally. Relax. In a minute I promise it won’t hurt a bit.”

He rubbed circles against Ryou’s thighs. He could already tell his magic was sinking in with how Ryou’s body started to lose its tension, though the mage still fidgeted.

“You know,” Ryou said, “if you look into the drawer under the bed you’ll find something for this.”

Bakura raised a brow. Ryou sighed before waving his arm. A drawer slid open, a glass floating out and into Bakura’s outstretched hand. At first he thought it was an odd shaped bottle, before Ryou shifted under him.

“To help with fluffing,” he said, tapping his fingers together. Bakura shrugged. He made a show of licking the object with his snake-like tongue. He sucked on it once before sliding it against Ryou’s ass. Ryou inhaled when Bakura slid in.

Bakura gave a few tentative thrusts, though he knew it was more for the human’s peace of mind. From the look of all the books and papers everywhere, he’d probably have to explain his abilities at some point. That’d make things a lot quicker.

Ryou stared up at the ceiling, giving soft moans. His hands twitched at his side, clearly wanting to touch himself but resisting. His cock glistened from Bakura’s earlier activities, reddening from want. Bakura slid the glass out, his claws grazing lightly over Ryou’s thighs.

“I guess this does make sense. With you being the spirit of fertility and all,” Ryou said, then glanced at the book he was writing in before, “Tell me. Are you the one who gets women pregnant or do you just give a little bit of ‘oomph’ when they call on you?”

“As if,” Bakura said rolling his eyes, “I’m not that type of spirit. All I have to do is snap my fingers and they’re good to go. Though that’s not usually why I’m called upon.”

“Really? What is it that you are called upon for?”

Bakura paused, staring out the window that was over the table. The light of the blood moon could be faintly seen, and he felt it against his face. He shook his head.

“Some other time maybe,” he said, then looked down with a leer as he licked his lips. “But first. Back to business.”

He let one of Ryou’s legs slide off his shoulder in favor of stroking himself a bit. He could feel Ryou’s eyes on his cock. He stuck his tongue out at the human shamelessly.

“Is it naturally that color?” Ryou asked, leaning up on his elbows for a better look. From the base to the tip, the color went from an onyx to silver while ridges ran along the underside.

“Pfff-no it’s dip dyed. Of course it is!” Bakura leered, “But you’ll see soon enough that’s not all that’s impressive about it.”

Bakura lined himself up, easing himself inside Ryou’s body. Ryou let out a moan, back arching slightly. Bakura went slow, channeling the magic through his own body, down, and through into Ryou’s. He could feel Ryou relaxing even more, allowing him to ease in.

He exhaled when he was fully sheathed inside the human. Ryou swallowed before taking a breath.

“Gods. Bakura,” he breathed. Bakura grinned, keeping a hold of Ryou’s leg still on his shoulder as he slid out and back in. Ryou gasped as the other set his pace.

Bakura exhaled, groaning at the heat of the other. While he preferred the feeling of a human’s cock filling his being, he had to admit watching the human below him unfold was satisfying on its own.

“Ryou,” he said softly. He liked that name, it felt so natural on his tongue. Ryou reached up, pulling Bakura down for a kiss. Bakura sighed as the human took control and melted into the gentle hold.

He thrusted deeper and Ryou called out.

The spirit worked himself into a frenzy, feeling magic wafting in the air as pleasure built inside. Ryou twisted onto his side, moans now becoming loud mewls as his toes curled.

“Bakura! Ah! Oh! Bakura!” he called out, as if chanting to the spirit. Bakura couldn’t hold back, especially when Ryou looked up at him with those glistening blue eyes. Bakura pulled Ryou up into his arms, smashing their lips together as he stroked Ryou between their bellies. He ate up Ryou’s choked gasps of pleasure, warmth spilling out against his hand as he let himself release into the human.

As he eased out, he floated backwards with a sigh, balancing the human on his body to keep them both suspended. Ryou took steady breaths as his head laid against Bakura’s chest.

They eventually landed on the bed that was against the wall, the spirit pulling the covers above the two. He could tell that Ryou had been exhausted prior to the ritual, if the state of the room wasn’t evident enough. Bakura let his hand freely stroke through soft white locks.

“Sleep well, Ryou,” he said, kissing the crown of the other’s head, “We have plenty of time together for the next year.”

~*~*~*~

“Are you sure you’re not gonna come with us?” Yugi asked. He and Yami stood outside the village, Jou and Shizuka there to see them off.

“Nah. I gotta make sure Shizuka gets home okay,” Jou said. Shizuka pouted at him.

“I told you that I’m fine! As long as I’m with you I’ll be okay!,” she said, then looked to the ground, “You shouldn’t let me get in the way of helping your friends…”

Jou pat her head, “I’m not! I’ll join them later after I make sure you're safe from those weirdos.”

“So you took up Kaiba’s offer then?” Yami asked. Jou made a face. Yami smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes. Well. We ought to get on the road before it gets dark. Last thing we need is to run into something else.”

“Here Jou,” Yugi said, pulling out a scroll, “This is our map with estimated times of travel. If we stay on schedule you should be able to figure out where we are.”

Jou took it, chuckling. “You’re pretty confident to have a schedule. But I doubt next time those creeps are gonna summon a thing that kills them that quickly.”

Yugi just shrugged, turning with a wave and heading towards one of the wagons that offered them a ride to the next stop. They both hopped onto the back, watching as the village slowly faded into the horizon.

“He does have a point,” Yami eventually said.

“Huh?”

“That we won’t have something there to take care of the enemy,” Yami said, his expression serious, “Jou and I barely managed to kill those cultists that were there, and even then it felt like there should’ve been more. And if what Miss Ishizu said is true, I doubt that it’ll get easier from here.”

Yugi hummed in thought. The two of them often took multiple jobs as they journeyed across the continent. Most overlapped in some areas, but one string of jobs in particular seemed to be the cause of the cult that had taken Shizuka. Yugi had suspected it with the sigil that was constantly present where the cultists arrived and from eye witness accounts.

He sighed deeply. It didn’t just end there however. One of their more wealthy clients Miss Ishizu, who was most likely using an alias, claimed that the cult’s actions would draw in more and more victims to their plot. She wouldn’t give more information than what was necessary, but Yugi suspected that she knew much more.

Still, neither he nor Yami were about to press her for information. They were only supposed to follow orders. Though that was the frustrating part. Yugi sighed again.

“What’s wrong?” Yami asked, “You still tired? We can take a break at the next town.”

“N-No. Just thinking about what this could all mean,” Yugi replied.

“Well. I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon. Miss Ishizu did say we would get more information when we find this blonde haired man she’s looking for”

Yugi nodded. The two bobbed along as the wagon made its way along the road. There were a few with them, as travelers never tried to be alone during these times. Yugi couldn’t help but listen to some of the conversations that carried on. Quite a few would bring up the fact that there were people going missing from different regions, even saying that the only safe haven was the royal city.

When he looked over, Yugi could see the bitter look in Yami’s eyes at the mention of the palace. Yugi leaned against him, resting his head on the crook of Yami’s shoulder. His hand loosely held Yami’s, thumb rubbing lightly.

With the lull of the wagon, Yugi found his eyes slowly drooping. He knew that it would take more than a few hours to recover from getting all his energy sucked away by some creature, but at least wanted to get back on the road. He let his eyes close, drifting off to the rhythm of the wagon’s rocking.

As sleep slowly came over him, Yugi felt the warmth of the daylight coming through the wagon's cover. He felt lulled along into comforting darkness.

Then it got hotter.

Painfully so.

Yugi cringed, finding his body unwilling to move despite the pain. There was crackling in his ears. The crackling of fire-

"Yugi. Yugi wake up."

His eyes shot open. He didn't move right away, trying to orientate himself. He took a steady breath as he focused on Yami's face.

"We're almost there," the paladin said, the faintest trace of concern in his eyes that he tried to hide. "... Are you okay? You didn't have-"

"I'm fine," Yugi said quickly as he leaned upward. He stretched his arms, realizing the sky outside was now orange. Ah. The whole day was gone already.

"It's gonna take another day before we reach the port. But the wagon is gonna stop at the next town," Yami said, "We're gonna have to go on foot from there."

Yugi nodded. "Right. In the morning though. We're getting towards the wetlands where some of the rumors align."

"We don't know that yet," Yami said, leaning back a little, "These cultists seem to be on the move all the time... They have to be planning something bigger. If only we could get into the royal library or find a scribe... Then at least we'd have a better idea of where they could be."

Yugi watched Yami staring outside. There was a trace of longing in his eyes. Yugi grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. Yami looked to him, giving a half grin. 

By the time the sun had fully set, they had arrived at the next town. It was just a small crossroads place, more shops than anything. Yugi paid their driver before joining Yami as he walked down the main dirt path. 

"I think it might be the one inn," Yugi said, looking to the building that had a sign with a goat on it, "Wanna keep going a little and camp out? I have enough energy to put up some defensive spells."

He paused, then added, "As much as we got paid, I'd like to make sure we stretch it out as long as we can."

Yami tapped his chin, "True. Though we might as well go inside for information."

"You sure that's okay? I doubt anyone would talk about it openly," Yugi said as they strode forward. 

"But you gotta remember. When people are drunk they are also very friendly," Yami said with a wink. Yugi blushed, immediately remembering the first night they met. He chased away the memory as they opened the door. 

There were quite a few people inside, all merrily speaking amongst each other. Mostly travelers, with a few locals at the bar. They went over to the bar keep.

"Hullo there," he said, "I'm afraid there's no more rooms here. The nights are getting darker and colder. But can I interest you in a drink or two?" 

"Sure thing," Yami said with a smile, tossing a few coins to him, "Ale if you have it."

The barkeep nodded. They both took a seat on the far side of the bar. From there Yugi was able to see a bulletin board of various notes and wanted posters. His eyes did a quick scan, sighing in relief. 

"Here you two go."

Yami took his cup, sipping lightly as he glanced around the other way. Yugi ignored him, going back to focusing on some of the information on the board. There were some old flyers on people who had gone missing, along with a few new ones. If he looked closer he could probably map out where the cultists were heading-

"Yugi."

He turned to Yami. The paladin had a nervous look in his eyes despite his calm demeanor. 

"Far back corner towards the stairs. I feel their eyes on us."

Yugi was calm, not bothering to look and instead sipping on his mug. It was probably a bad idea to get drunk before a fight that was inevitable. Still, at least he would stay in a good mood.

"How many?" Yugi asked.

"Just one."

"Should we take it out back? In the front? Make a scene?" 

"... No. Let's leave," Yami said, eyes still staring forward, "There's something about them I can't shake-let's go."

Yugi frowned when Yami stood and went for the door, leaving his ale behind. Yugi downed his before chasing after.

They both stayed quiet as they walked. Yugi was able to tell that the bar door opened and closed a few minutes after with his heightened hearing. After another minute, he could tell they were definitely being followed.

"Wait," Yugi said as Yami's hand went to his blade, "Let's get out of town first. Last thing we need is attention."

Yami didn't look to him, still looking forward. He nodded, though his hand didn't leave his sword as they walked down the dirt path, a distant figure following. 


End file.
